Link's New Adventure
by Bard Of Mystics
Summary: After defeating Gannondorf, and returning to life in the Kokiri forest as a child, a new EVIL will arise and try to claim the pieces of the Triforce and threaten the peace of Hyrule.. can Link possibly save the day once again, or will darkness prevail?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, Zelda: Ocarina of Time or its characters  
  
Match-ups: Link/? . guess you'll have to read to find out ;)  
  
The day began like any other in the Kokiri forest; the morning sun rose over the tops of the emerald trees and the twittering of birds could be heard as echoes in the distance. As the sunlight streamed through an open window in Link's tree house, the warm rays on his face woke him out of his dreaming state.  
  
"Awwwww, but I was having such a great dream!", whined Link.  
  
It had been several months since Link had defeated the evil Ganondorf and been returned, by Zelda, back into his young self. After having been turned back, Link lost touch with those outside of the Kokiri forest. It seemed, after all he had done for Hyrule and the world, he had been forgotten. His past legacies became lost in the trifle affairs of parties at Hyrule Castle, and horse tourneys at Lon Lon Ranch. Everything Link had worked for, everything he risked and sacrificed for the lives of everyone, had been left to gather dust.  
  
Link yawned, stretched his arms wide apart, and then returned.  
  
"It figures," muttered Link to himself. "Every time I start to enjoy my dreams, that silly sun has to shine into my eyes and wake me up." Link sighed, and looked sadly at his window, draped with a tattered cloth. "Maybe I should think about putting up some decent curtains." He suddenly had a thought of Saria. She was always so nice and helpful; he knew he only had to ask it of her, and she would be there in an instant by his side, sewing him the most beautiful curtains in the whole Kokiri forest. Link smiled. Maybe I should go visit her today, thought Link. I haven't seen her in weeks.  
  
As Link left his tree house, he was oblivious to the pair of dark eyes watching him go. They made no movement from their dark corner, and as Link walked outside and climbed down the ladder to his house, the eyes fell into furtive slits, then disappeared into the blackness. Link whistled a tune he remembered having learned in the future, yet it was beyond his memory to figure out which one.  
  
~ meanwhile ~  
  
"Are we prepared, my Lord?"  
  
The face of the soldier who spoke looked upon his master with intent, yet fearful eyes. The face of the shadow he spoke to moved in the blackness. It hissed its response to the soldier.  
  
"I finally have everything I need to begin the attack against Hyrule Castle. With the princessss away visiting the other partsss of the kingdom, we are left fortunate with an unguarded palace. It will be crushed in a matter of daysss." The evil being grinned menacingly in the darkness. The chill of its grin reached the soldier, and sent a shiver up his spine.  
  
"I- I understand my Lord. But if I may inquire.the princess is a mere child. With her gone, the palace still remains a fortress fortified with numerous guards and an army at the ready. How does the absence of a simple child affect our chances of victory?"  
  
The soldier's blood ran cold as he heard the grim chuckle of the shadowy figure. It slithered closer toward him and spoke again.  
  
"Becaussse, you fool, the child is the key to Hyrule's defence. She is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, and she is Sage of Time. Thisss gives her great power, beyond the measure of any who would oppose her. Thisss is why, without her, the cassstle is WEAK! We mussst attack as sssoon as she is gone!!" The slimy figure of darkness raised a bony, pointy-nailed finger to the base of the soldier's neck. The man in uniform squired under his cold touch.  
  
"If you fail," the dark one hissed to the soldier, " I will personally sssee to it that your execution is a ssslow and painful one."  
  
The soldier was visibly shaking now, and without another glance into the creature's hideous eyes, put a fist to his chest, did a quick bow, turned and nearly ran from the tent. The creature laughed to itself as it slunk back to where it sat in the shadows. With a wave of a grotesque hand, an image of an emerald forest appeared, hovering in mid-air. The small, blonde- haired boy in the image was talking to another now, a green-haired girl. They appeared as if in an engaging conversation. The creature parted it's lips, and licked a pointed tongue across them. Then he smiled. "It won't be long now, young onesss. Sssoon, I shall have everything you posses under my boot. The good and innocent will be smited by the wicked. Only evil will rule..PURE EVIL!!!" 


	2. Call of Destiny

"But Link, why do you have to go? I don't want you to leave.you'll only put yourself in needless danger - AGAIN! Please..stay."  
  
"You don't understand Saria." Link let out a deep sigh and shuffled his feet on the ground. "No one here understands me. I'm not like the rest of you. I may look like it on the outside, but inside I long to do more than just live day to day in this forest." Link looked sadly into Saria's big, green eyes. "Please say you understand Saria. You've always been my best friend."  
  
By now, Saria had begun crying; great diamond tears slid down her pale cheek, and the rims of her eyes had begun to lightly puff and pinken. She looked slowly, but intently into Link's large blue eyes.  
  
"I-I understand Link. You were always meant to have a destiny greater than that of the Kokiri people. The forest will only hold you back."  
  
Saria had stopped crying now, but the pathways of the tears still shone visibly on her cheeks. She reached up with both hands and tenderly clasped Link by his face, all the while never losing contact with his gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Don't be frightened, Link. When you return to the forest, I will not be here. No amount of searching will produce my location. This is our destiny, Link..we." Tears began to form in the corners of Saria's eyes again.  
  
"We will never see each other again!"  
  
That was it. Saria was so overcome with her grief she could speak no more. She quickly turned on her heel and sped away from Link, with her fairy trailing closely behind her.  
  
Link was shocked.  
  
He couldn't believe what Saria had just told him. She was a Kokiri - she couldn't leave the forest. But then again, she was also the Sage of the Forest. He looked back in the direction she had run off in and faintly saw the sparkling remains of a fairy's trail leading into the Lost Woods. Link wondered for a moment whether or not he should go after her. He ultimately decided against this, as she might resent him for it. No, the only thing he could do was grab the Kokiri sword (which had informally become his), his Deku shield, his boomerang and his busted slingshot (he had got angry from missing a skulltula one day and chucked it off Death Mountain).  
  
"Well, I guess I will go then. I hope Saria will be alright."  
  
As he walked towards his house to grab his things, he remembered her sad, pleading eyes and began to feel the pangs of indecision. Should he leave the Kokiri forest, if it meant he would never see Saria again? If he stayed, would she be angry with him for not pursuing his destiny? Link was so confused.  
  
"Oh, what do I do? Do I leave? Or should I stay?"  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner? I'll go see the Deku Tree - he'll know what I should do!"  
  
Feeling happier, Link made off towards the entrance to the Deku Tree.  
  
~ meanwhile ~  
  
"Messenger, how fares my daughter Zelda? Any news of her travels?"  
  
The King of Hyrule leaned over from his throne to pluck a tasty grape from the dish of fruit beside him. The messenger spoke as the King ate.  
  
"My liege, the princess fares quite well, and sends her love to you. She is just leaving the Goron district, and is on her way to visit the Zoras. She reports business is prosperous with the Gorons, and hopes will be equally successful with the Zoras."  
  
"Excellent. I am pleased she is enjoying her trip. She had been looking forward to going for a long time..Any news yet on the whereabouts of Sheik, her usual caregiver?"  
  
The messenger looked quickly down at his boots, as if something about them became imploringly interesting.  
  
"N-no my liege. The woman is still missing. Reports from your sentries tell us that they may have picked up her trail, heading towards Gerudo Valley, but the reports are inconclusive. We still do not know where she dwells"  
  
The King looked disturbed by this news. He turned to face a burly man standing in the corner of the room and raised an eyebrow at him to get his attention. The man, obviously seeing the King's signal, approached the throne and kneeled before it.  
  
"Your servant, my liege."  
  
"Malecus, I have a job for you." The King's tone had become quite serious. The burly man rose to his feet, but kept his head bowed.  
  
"At your command, sire."  
  
"I understand you have quite a talent at tracking people down. I need you to find this missing Shiek woman. My normal men have all failed and it is imperative that she be located. If you succeed, I will reward you."  
  
Malecus slowly let his head rise, until he was facing the King's old and worried face.  
  
"Will you accept this quest?"  
  
Malecus replied with a mysterious, assured tone.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, your Highness."  
  
And with a practiced bow, turned and left the Grand Hall.all the while with a curious smirk on his face.  
  
My pleasure. 


	3. Growth of Evil

"We're so glad you could visit us, Princess Zelda. It has been so long since we have seen you."  
  
Princess Ruto and Princess Zelda were sitting by the waterfall in the Zora's Domain having a casual chat while Zelda's new caretaker was busy trying to arrange some snacks for the two princesses.  
  
"I know Ruto, I know. My only wish is that I could visit you more often, but our duties as princesses and sages keeps our lives most preoccupied."  
  
Ruto nodded her head in knowing agreement.  
  
"Yes. If only there were some way we could find time to be together more. Sages or not, we are still only children. It would be a waste of a childhood if we could not have some time to play freely."  
  
"It is true. But it isn't just the two of us who are wasting our youth.there is still - oh! The snacks have arrived."  
  
Just at that moment, a young but quiet Hylian laid a tray of Zora delights in front of the two princesses - fish, fish and more fish! Zelda wrinkled her nose at the sight of all the seafood she would have to consume. Grabbing at what looked the most dead, she consumed it quickly, coughed a little, then turned to thank her caregiver. He nodded is silence and left them.  
  
"Alright, now we have the food but - " Ruto looked curiously at Zelda, as she forced down some more fish. "What were you mentioning just now - about not just the two of us?"  
  
Zelda looked up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.  
  
"Oh! I was going to say that, while it has been some time since we last saw each other, it has been an even longer time since either of us have seen.Link."  
  
"LINK!!" Ruto said, louder than she meant to. She quickly realized the volume of her voice, and her blue cheeks began to tinge pink. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I mean, Link - wow, you're right. It has been ages since I have seen my future fiancée. I wonder how he is doing?"  
  
Zelda's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"My fiancée. After Link rescued me from Jabu-Jabu's belly and received my mothers Sapphire, we became engaged." "Does - does Link know about this?"  
  
Ruto's face went even pinker.  
  
"Of course he knows about it! He saved me and now we're engaged. No ifs, ands or buts!"  
  
Zelda was silent for a moment, then she quickly looked up, though not at Ruto.  
  
"I see. Well, I must be going. Plenty of other kingdoms to visit. See you again, Princess Ruto.oh, and thank you for the - uh - fish!"  
  
With that, Zelda got to her feet and ran as fast as she could to the exit of Zora's Domain, where her transport of horses awaited. As she entered the carriage, her caregiver, also the driver of the carriage, turned to her.  
  
"Whereto now, Princess?"  
  
"Kokiri Forest."  
  
The driver looked a bit disturbed by this response. "But.Princess.we can't go there.what will the King say?" Zelda was getting angry.  
  
"I don't care. You will take me to the Kokiri Forest now, or I will run there myself - and you know how my father will react if he discovers you let me travel on my own."  
  
The driver went wide-eyed. "Of course, Milady. To the Forest we will go." And with a tap of the reins the horses were off, and speeding towards the direction of the forest.  
  
~ meanwhile, somewhere in a dark realm between worlds ~  
  
A shadowy figure stands before a great crevice, within which churns the ashes and fires of a malevolent world. In the great realm of darkness, the light from the fire casts itself upon the shadowy figure, as it raises it's arms towards the black sky.  
  
"Ssspeak to me, O evil one. I entreat thee! Come forth from your dark abyssss and bring your presence to me. Show yourself to me, in your true essence. O evil one.ARISE!"  
  
As the last word was bellowed out, the echo of it seemed to come from all directions at once. Then, without warning, an enormous blast of red-black flame shot up from the gaping hole and torched the sky. The realm became misted in a glowing red haze that seemed to permeate every inch of the reality.  
  
Suddenly, from somewhere within the flaming hole, a long, loud cackle filled the air. And out of the crevice, by some sort of evil power, rose the writhing, twisting body of a monster. The being's veins pulsated a violent red all over its black body, and from this beast's pointed head came two twisted horns. The being seemed wreathed in flame. It turned it's firey eyes towards the shadowed figure and spoke with a booming, echoing voice.  
  
"Why is it you have summoned me?"  
  
The figure bowed its head to the great demon.  
  
"Massster, I beseech thee. I need more of the power of darknessss if I am to defeat my enemies. Will you lend me your dark power, O evil one, so I may easily overcome the powers of mine enemies?"  
  
From within the demon rose a horrid, bone chilling sound that grated through the air - it resembled a laugh.  
  
"You speak a good piece - but how can I know your intent is one of true evil?"  
  
"That is simple, Massster. Come with me back to the Earth dimension. Once there, you may take on human form and be joined with me on my conquest of evil."  
  
The beast appeared to be thinking about the figure's offer.  
  
"All right, Shadowed One. I will accompany ye back to the Netherworld. But if I discover that your intentions are not ones of pure evil, be aware that your fate will become one of excruciating and eternal pain."  
  
"It is agreed, Massster. With your power, the forces of Hyrule Castle will be crushed, and I will obtain complete control over Hyrule. Then after that."  
  
The shadowy figure chuckled menacingly under his black hood.  
  
"I will obtain all three pieces of the Triforce.and KILL those who carried them!" 


End file.
